


Manoir Vide

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Series: Discord Replaying [2]
Category: Markiplier - Fandom Freeform, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: I never expected Manoir Vide to feel like home after such a short time but it did. Everyone is amazing though I do question the sanity of some members, then again. I'm not really that sane myself.
Series: Discord Replaying [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507373
Kudos: 2





	1. Spilled Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkiplier (Dark_iplier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_iplier/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should have paid more attention to where I was going. I can't believe I ran into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello every one, here's my new story. I hope you enjoy it. This story popped into my head after seeing this photo: https://www.instagram.com/p/B9OoLIvneLq/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet.

Date: 23/08/20  
Time: 3:37 am - 4:01 am

I was exiting the Ballroom, about to check a text Host had sent me when I ran into someone, literally. My coffee went everywhere and I ended up on the floor. How I managed to keep a hold of my phone and not drop it into a growing puddle of boiling hot coffee I had made shortly before I left the ballroom I don't know. I looked up and paled when I saw I had run into Dark.

He didn't look pleased.

Coffee was dripping down the front of his shirt white suit jacket. My phone buzzed snapping me out of my daze. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out as my face burned. I probably look like a tomato. I couldn’t help but blush, my face was burning and it had nothing to do with the coffee dripping down my face. I could suddenly feel the hot coffee soaking into my clothes. 

I quickly scrambled to my feet unsure of what to say or do other than apologies profusely and booked it out of there and to The Library. For once I didn’t mind the ice-cold rain and wind. I don’t know why it’s always cold and windy or raining. 

I’ll have to ask Host, I’m sure he’ll know. The few minutes it took to reach The Library seemed to take forever. I sighed after closing the door behind me. It was  _ warm _ . I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the text Host had sent and groaned in frustration. I told Fluffy  _ not _ to summon Ghosts or any supernatural creatures, did she listen? No of course not, because that would make things too easy. 

I was tired and needed a shower but knew I had to deal with the Ghost problem.  It wasn’t too hard to get them to cooperate. I was about to go and shower and get out of my wet clothes and wash my hair when Host grabbed my arm.

"Where's your coffee cup?" Host questioned, I stared at him wondering what he was talking about then realised I hadn’t picked it after I had into Dark. I must have forgotten it in my rush. Host stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I...er forgot it after I ran into Dark," I muttered before going to clean up and hoping the Ghost’s wouldn’t ask any more questions about my missing coffee cup or what had happened. He was going to ask questions eventually given my recent stories but I hadn’t told him about my new… friends?

I only really knew some of them and the others not so much but it has been an… interesting month… well almost a month. Host had been curious about the changes I’d made to the library, they were changes I’d wanted to make for a long time but hadn’t known how.  I made them around two weeks around.  I know he wants to ask questions about the new changes but hadn’t yet. 

I know he likes the changes, I still have a few more bugs to work out but I’m getting there. It’s going to be incredibly awkward the next time I see Dark.  I hope he was able to get the coffee out of his suit jacket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short, the next chapter will be a little longer.


	2. Fire Place Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Host is more than glad his adopted sister has found friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct follow up of the first chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be

Date: 23/08/20  
Time: 1:18 pm - 2:12 pm

I curled up in front of the fire, drying my hair after getting out of the shower. I was trying very hard not to think about what happened before I left the Manoir, I can't _believe_ I ran into _Dark_ , spilling boiling _coffee_ all over him. I have no idea what happened after I felt the Manoir. I left before Dark had the chance to say anything. I hope he wasn't burned by the coffee.

The last month in the Manoir had been... interesting to say the least. I was incredibly nerves about interacting when I first joined. I've always admired Dark since I found his Tumblr then later his Twitter. He's not the only kind and caring but also incredibly talented. I knew some of the Guests of the Manoir before I joined. My first day was interesting.

I have no idea why but a few reactions from Dark resulted in me being incredibly flustered and my face burning. I'm never easily flustered. Sure I blush when I'm complimented but never like that. My face was burning. That never happened before. Maybe its because I admire him. It takes me a lot to get comfortable with people.

My time at the Manoir over the last month has been wonderful. I absolutely adore Bug, Dark's void pet. I'm not completely happy with the story I wrote about Bug and Eric, but it's okay. I'm still not completely comfortable with people. It'll probably take a few months to get used to everyone.

I know Host is a little annoyed that I haven't been to the library very often and that I haven't really told him much about the Manoir. Its a delightful place but I don't really know much about it. He _knows_ about it, of course, he does but I haven't really told him. I've wanted to introduce him to them but I don't want to upset anyone. Everyone in the Manoir is so nice. I hope I'll be able to stay awhile.

I can't believe it's only been a month but it doesn't feel like it, this year has gone ridiculously fast. It doesn't feel like I've been moved out for almost 3 months. I've somehow managed on my own. Dark's photos, even before I joined the Manoir a month ago always make my day. They may or may not be the reason I check Twitter every day.

What? There amazing and he's incredibly talented-

"Are you done gushing. I would very much like to meet this person if seeing his photos can make you this happy. Why haven't you mentioned it before?" Host questioned, I dropped my pen. I didn't even hear him. How the bloody hell is he so quiet? I groaned when I saw ink had splattered all over my notebook, completely blotting out some parts which wouldn't have been possible considering it was a ballpoint pen.

I glared at him when he started to laugh at my annoyance. He waved his hand and some of the ink was cleared up, creating interesting little patterns on the page in between and around my words. I wanted to throw something at him but knew there was no point. Throwing things at him never worked.

"Right you are my dear. It wouldn't work. Oh, don't look so annoyed. You very well know I can Narrate your thoughts. I'm glad you've found some friends. You'll feel more comfortable soon enough. I'm sure Dark won't be mad, just apologise the next time you see him," Host commented, I glared at him. He knew I hated it when he Narrated my thoughts.

"I hope your right. Can you read to me?" I questioned, moving over and making space for him as I held up "THE THREE WITCHES". It was an amazing book as was the audiobook but Host somehow managed to make it feel _real_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. Sleeping In The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall asleep on the couch probably wasn't the best idea but I couldn't help it. Host missed his little sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, directly following on from last chapter. Hope you like it

Date: 26/08/20  
Time: 9:47 pm - 11:11 pm

The Manoir was quite, I’d accidentally fallen asleep on the couch in the living room, a new room Dark had created today because the Ballroom and Balcony were getting a little... crowded. My phone started buzzing as I sat up rubbing my eyes. Host was trying to call me. I’ve no idea why. He never usually called. I clumsily swiped the answer button, still tired, my limbs felt heavy and I was sore, the downside of sleeping on the couch.

I hadn’t meant to it was just so comfortable. The blanket had been nice and warm.

“Ye, Host wha's the matter?” I asked, my voice thick from sleep as I yawned, lying back down and trying to stay awake long enough to actually find out what Host wanted. I hadn’t spoken to Dark since I spilled coffee on him. I had been... avoiding him exactly, just mostly keeping to myself. I couldn’t really hear Host as I started to drift off again. I was nice and warm falling back asleep would be so easy.

I blinked briefly when I felt my phone being removed from my hand, seeing someone standing over me. I didn’t open my eyes, there was no need. I snuggled deeper into the blankets and fell asleep even though some part of me was saying I should stay awake. When I woke up again I rubbed my eyes, I didn’t feel...sore per se just tired, my limbs were heavy.

I laughed quietly when I heard Para trying to keep his ice scream away from Anti. I didn’t even know we had a fridge. I paused and looked up, freezing when I saw Dark standing over me, my phone to his ear. I curled a little in myself nerves. He looked down and smiled a little. I knew I shouldn’t be nerves but I was. I haven’t really interacted with him much and doing so made my nerves.

"...awake now, I'll send her over once she's woken up," Dark said before ending the call, I stared at him with sleep hazy eyes wondering what was going on. Some people were starting to wake up, go to sleep or were trying to get a little more sleep before they had to get up. Dark handed me my phone, I couldn't help but feel vaguely embarrassed.

My phone's case was torn and falling apart. I needed to get a new one but didn't have the money at the moment. I was planning on getting a new phone soon anyway, it had been having problems, mostly with the battery. I had to stop myself from squeaking when I felt something crawl onto my shoulder. I looked down and saw it was Bug, I rubbed his head. He was adorable

"Thanks, sorry for spilling coffee on you. I wasn't watching where I was going," I looked down fiddling with the broken part of my phone. I looked up when I heard him laugh. He didn't look upset which is a good thing I suppose. I still couldn't help but feel nerves though. I flinched a little when Dark put his hand under my chin. His hand was cool but not cold.

"He was worried about you, apparently you need to spend more time at The Library," Dark commented, handing me a steaming travel mug, it smelled amazing. I was starting to wake up. There was some more activity from the Ballroom and Balcony. There was some more activity in The Living Room, but no one had yet to pay attention to my quiet little corner between the window and bookshelf.

I nodded. I hadn't been spending enough time with Host, it was reasonable to imagine he was getting a little lonely, things could sometimes get a little chaotic in The Library but could also be painfully quiet with no one around for several days. I knew I needed to go and visit but I didn't want to get up yet, I was still sleepy, the smell of the coffee was starting to wake me up though.

"Its perfectly fine dear. It was clear you were in a rush and not looking where you were going. I'm perfectly fine," Dark replied, a slight smile on his face. I smiled at him, finally relaxing. I giggled when Bug nuzzled the side of my neck, it was ticklish. He was adorable though. I looked down at my phone when I saw it light up. Host asking if I had left yet.

I sighed and finally got up, putting the coffee on the little table next to the couch and stretching. Sleeping on the couch always left me feeling sore but with a strange heaviness in my limbs. I had never been able to fall asleep on the couch until I moved out and it kept happening. It was a little alarming honestly as it had never happened in the past.

I smiled at Dark, folding the blanket and quietly making my way out of the living room and the Manoir with the coffee and quickly making my way to the library, thankfully it wasn't raining this time but it felt like the rain had stopped recently. I picked up my pace, not wanting to be caught out in the freezing wind and rain.

I sighed when The Library door closed behind me, it was nice and warm. I suddenly didn't feel quite so sore anymore. I laughed a little when Host's aura wrapped around me. It had been a little too long since I had spent any real significant time here. I did intend on spending more time here but there weren't really that many people here which was a little sad.

A lot of Library Members had left without saying a word, something I very much wish they wouldn't do. I sighed when I drank some of the coffee, it tasted as good as it smelled. I picked up the book from the table and went to find Host. He promised he would read to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. The Golden Eyed Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Also, even if he were just a doll, you should not go about tossing around other people's belongings, especially in their own home." - Sir, while watching The Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little story came about while watching THE BOY with some other members of Manoir Vide and said this: "Also, even if he were just a doll, you should not go about tossing around other people's belongings, especially in their own home." It gave me this idea.
> 
> Key: 
> 
> Sir - Manoir Vide Dark  
> Dark - Darkiplier from my stories

Date: 27/08/20  
Time: 4:02 pm - 8:21 pm

I walked into my room, trying to find Host so he could read to me like he promised he would. I was a little surprised when a doll appeared outside my room. It looked like Host but not at the same time. I gently picked him up, he wasn't as heavy as I thought a doll his size should be.

I had to carry him on my left side, I couldn't carry anything on my right side after hurting my hip a few years ago. I walked through the library trying to find Host, he wasn't at his desk or in his recording studio. The Library was quiet, no one was here. It was a little creepy, to be honest. I wanted to visit Manoir Vide but decided against it. 

It had been too long since I had spent any significant time on my stories. Nor had I visited them recently. It would be nice to visit, I hope the Nightmare Jim's haven't been driving everyone _too_ insane though from Host's said they've become a little rowdier lately.

I walked into my room in the Manor, putting the doll on my messy bed, I almost wanted to make my bed and it felt unnecessary. I closed the door to my room but didn't lock it. There was no usually no need, the kitchen was busy, most of the egos were there. I squeaked when someone picked me up and hugged me.

I relaxed a little when I realised it was Wilford after looking down and seeing the lemon-coloured shirt the person was wear. Host wasn't in the kitchen which was strange, he was usually around when I visited though then again it had been a while since I was last here. Will walked over to his chair and sat down, not once letting go of me, I didn't mind really.

I ate my eggs, toast, lettuce and BBQ sauce, not at all bothered and ignoring the looks the Nightmare Jim's were giving me.

"Do you know where Host is? Sorry I haven't been around much" I asked, waving my hand and the coffee Cup Sir had given me appeared. I couldn't help but laugh at the shocked looks on Google, Bim, Ed, Bing, Yancy, Eric, Illinois and Silver Honestly, they knew I was Host's adopted sister.

Did they really expect me to not be able to have powers within The Manor, Wilford snorted at the surprised looks on their faces. 

"Its fine Darling, we know you've been busy lately and haven't had much time for us. I think Host is at the Cabin though I'm not entirely sure," Wilford answered, staring at the Jim's as they walked out of the room. I knew they were planning something, it wasn't going to end well, I knew that much. I finished off the rest of my dinner but didn't get up. 

"He promised he would...CJ what the bloody hell are you... where did you get that?" I cut myself off when I saw CJ walked into the kitchen holding the doll I had put in my room. He was holding it but the wrist and shaking it around. A cold chill went down my spine. The doll was wearing a black turtle neck shirt, khaki pants and combat boots.

He had brown eyes with flecks of blue, gold and green in them and he had long black hair with gold highlights. He looked incredibly familiar but I'm not sure why. CJ laughed and _threw_ the Doll to RJ, the arm of the doll being wrenched. They weren't being careful in the slightest. I swear the doll’s eyes started to glow.

I wanted to say something, tell them to stop but couldn't. It felt like I was frozen. My shoulder, head, hand and warm started to hurt. I wasn't really too sure why. I didn't feel too well. 

"Aw, is Hosty little sister not feeling too well after seeing her precious doll being hurt," CJ taunted when he saw how pale I was. I wanted to open my mouth and say something but couldn't. I knew with certainty that _wasn't_ a normal doll. There was no _way_ it was a normal doll. 

"Even if he were just a doll, you should not go about tossing around other people's belongings, especially in their own home." Dark snapped, glaring at the Nightmare Jim grabbing the Doll before they could drop the Doll. Gently putting the doll on the table, he opened his mouth to say something else when Host appeared in the doorway.

He looked _absolutely livid_ and like he wanted to murder the Nightmare Jim's, not that I blame him. A bruise starting to form on the side of his face. I paused when I realised he wasn't wearing bandages, even though he didn't need the bandages he still wore them in case he had a violent vision and his eyes started to bleed. He wasn't wearing his trench coat, instead, he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt. 

Bruises littered his arms. 

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that you weren't to touch anything in Miss Galli's room. That most certainly isn't *just a doll*. I thought you would have learned from last time," Host growled, making it _very_ clear they had pissed him off. I squeaked when Host picked me up after handing me the Doll. Now I knew why he had looked so familiar. 

"Are you alright?" Host questioned after placing me on my bed, I nodded. My arms, head and shoulder hurt but I was otherwise fine. I just wanted to cuddle with Host on the bed and listen to him read to me. I looked down at Arthur wondering how he had ended up as a doll but found I already knew. It would make a good story...

"I'll be fine. This is going to prove to be an interesting story. Now I believe you promised to read to me," I commented waving the hand, not holding the coffee Sir had given me and retrieving the book sitting next to the fire in The Library. Host laughed and shook his head, climbing onto the bed, pulling me against his side and starting to read. This would make a good story indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story and yes, I will be writing more about it for the main series


	5. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie nights at Manoir Vide are... interesting to say the least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come up with this sort little short while watching a horror movie with the guests of Manoir Vide. This one is a little personal though than again _all_ of these stories are a little personal

Date: 29/08/20  
Time: 4:03 pm - 5:31 pm

Since joining Manoir Vide a month ago I’ve watched several horror movies. I have never been able to watch horror movies, mostly thanks to my overactive imagination. I always watched them at nighttime which probably hadn’t helped. The silence of the Lambs, all four scream movies, IT Chapter 1 and 2 and maybe one or two others.

I was forced to watch the Conjuring 1 by Kari, my ex-friend of six years. As a result of watching them, I couldn’t sleep without the light on for almost three-years. I’d finally gotten over my fear and had started to sleep with the light off when Kari forced to watch The Conjuring 2.

I’d finally gotten over my fear of the dark and had been sleeping with the lights off when Kari once again forced me to watch The Conjuring 2 even though I begged her not to make me (and my 14-year-old brother) watch it and that she knew I had an overactive imagination. I stupidly didn’t call my mother like I had threatened to several times.

I almost _wish_ I had called her. Maybe then I wouldn’t be using my computer or the TV as a night light six-years-later and the dark could be my safe place again instead of something I’m scared of. I’m not sure I even _watched_ the movie. I can’t remember anything about it. My only memory of it is getting up and walking around the living room trying to convince myself it wasn’t real and screaming when something happened.

I remember standing next to the ironing board, feeling incredibly tense. I have no idea if that was a reaction to watching the first movie or not but I do remember Kari telling me to “calm down” and that “nothing bad” was going to happen. I could tell she was enjoying seeing me scared. She apparently found my high pitched screaming at the jump scares scarier than the movie.

After that, I went back to sleeping with the light on. My parents were less than pleased. My mother said I should have called her like it was my fault my 14-year-old brother (who is just as scared of horror movies) and Kari pressured me into watching it.

I’m fairly sure Kari promised to do something for me if I watched the movie even though she knew I didn’t want to watch it, I don't think she even gave what she promised. She was manipulative like that. I should have said "no" and should have called my mother but I didn’t. I have gotten a little better and only need my computer (or the TV in some cases) as a night light.

I know logically nothings going to hurt me but I can’t convince myself is safe unless the light is on. I was nerves about watching horror movies with the other guests of Manoir Vide but I did it anyway because I was curious and it was the middle of the day and incredibly bright.

‘Horror Nights’ at Manoir Vide being during the day for me certainly helped. I spent most of the first movie just watching the subtitles because my headphones refused to work. I didn’t mind though, the sound (and soundtrack) was what made the movie so scary in the first place. I managed to get my headphones working for the second movie.

It wasn’t as bad as I thought, the second movie was a little more intense, probably because I could actually hear it. I had to take off my headphones a few times. It was a little easier to watch without the music. I was tense (but not peaking-through-my-fingers tense like today while watching Secret Window), this time there was no one laughing at me for being scared.

I think I may have annoyed Dark when I asked stupid questions. I was really only asking them to distract myself and because I also wanted to know the in-universe reason these people chose these run-down houses or even stayed in said houses when the supernatural stuff started happening.

All in all ‘Horror Nights’ at Manoir Vide are incredibly fun though lead to some very strange but entertaining conversations. Particularly in regard to tropes in horror movies, how stupid some character in said movies are, how much we love some of the characters and hate the fact the pets almost always die and how happy endings for horror movies are sometimes a good thing.

Depending on the movie.

I don’t think I would have ever gotten the courage to watch The Boy, The Conjuring 1 & 2, Brahms: The Boy 2, The Secret Window or Delerium if I hadn’t jointed Manoir Vide.I wish I had been able to join earlier but I’m glad I’m here now. I’m finally starting to feel a little more comfortable with everyone and it’s truly starting to feel like home though I’m still a little nervous about interacting with Dark.

I really don’t want to annoy him. He’s truly an amazing and wonderful person who puts up with all of us and is willing to steam horror movies for us at 12 am his time. I hope I get to stay for quite a while longer because I love everyone here. I’m very glad I found this place.

I am, at the very least starting to get over some of my fears or at least realise that some of the things I was afraid of when I was younger weren’t as scary as I thought they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comment and tell me what you think


	6. The Host's Solution For Writer's Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Malfunction computer and a tumble down the stairs somehow end up helping with writer's block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello every one, here's another chapter. This one is a little different from the other five stories in this book. The idea was given to me by a friend and I thought I might as well add it.
> 
> Key:
> 
> Bold - Host  
> Normal - Galli  
> Underline - Arthur
> 
> This is much more effective in the Google Doc I wrote the story in.

Date: 31/08/20  
Time: 12:13 pm - 8:50 pm

**“You still having trouble writing that story?” Host questioned leaning against the door to his sister room. There were crumpled up bits of paper scattered on the floor, she looked up, clearly annoyed and irritated about something.**

**“I can’t get it to work for some reason. I know what I _want_ to write but can’t,” Galli replied, dropping her pen and getting up from her messy bed, her hair was up in a messy twisted bun, she pulled at it and her purple-pink honey blonde hair tumbled down her back. **

**She looked tired like she hadn’t gotten enough sleep recently and just wanted to go back to bed, Host waved his hand and a large coffee cup appeared, he couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his sister’s face at the site of the coffee.**

**“Here, this should help with the headache,” Host said, trying not to laugh at his sister, She really was a hopeless caffeine addict and not pleasant to be around if she hadn’t had any. She gave her bed a longing look before taking the coffee from Host.**

**She looked like she could use it. Host had no doubt his sister had been up for most of the night trying to write the story. He had to stop himself from laughing at the look on his sister’s face when she drank some of her coffee.** **Even though she _could_ function without coffee it was ideal as she a little… more snappy and easily annoyed without it.**

**“Come on, you need a break. Leave it be for the moment, you can edit later,” Host commented grabbing his sister and dragging her downstairs, he knew it had been a while since she had something to eat that wasn’t chips, chocolate, Nutella and chicken cup soup.**

**Galli groaned when she walked into the kitchen. It was _l_ _oud_ making her headache even worse. The kitchen was always so bright and never quite except for _really_ early in the morning when only Dark, Wilford and Google were awake.**

**Galli squeaked when Wilford pulled her into his lap, she relaxed and leaned against him, almost dozing off again but was woken when a plat was put in front her. Toast, eggs, lettuce and BBQ sauce, it was delicious.**

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

“... WORK … TWO BIT … NOT WHAT I WANT … NOT THAT LINE … WHY THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT… GAH, I GIVE UP… … ow ow, why is that, AHHHHH”

**Dark was going to make himself coffee when he heard cursing from the room next to Host’s. He was about to go and investigate when a portal opened and someone was crashing into him. He had to grab onto the banister to stop the two of them from falling down the stairs.**

**Once he was sure he wouldn’t go tumbling down the stairs, he looked down at the person who had crashed into him and was shocked when he realised it was Host’s little sister. He hadn’t really interacted with her much.**

**“Are you okay?” Dark questioned, helping the 21-year-old regain her balance, she nodded, her face bright red. She opened her mouth to say something but nodded, leaning back and wincing when she put weight on her foot.**

**“As okay as I can be,” Galli replied, leaning against Dark, her blush getting a little darker but she didn’t have a choice. It took them considerably longer to get to the kitchen, having to go slow as Dark was having a slightly bad pain day though he wouldn’t say why other than it was Wilford’s doing.**

**“What happened? Are you alright Ms Galli?” Dr Iplier questioned when Dark and Galli walked into the kitchen, Dark having to lean on his cane to help support himself and Galli, even though she was shorter than him by a good eight inches shorter than him.** **The height difference was comical.**

 **Dark should have had no problem supporting the uni student, the only reason he _would_ have trouble would be if he was having a bad pain day. ****Despite the fact, Matthew had healed his broken bones and brought him back to life he still had bad days.** **Today seemed to be once such day.**

 **“My computer is being difficult and I fell down the stairs or would have if Dark hadn’t caught me. I think I twisted my ankle after it got caught on my computer cable,” Galli muttered looking embarrassed.** **It didn’t take long for Dr Iplier to wrap Galli’s ankle and give Dark some panadol for the pain.**

 **He was about to object and remind the doctor panadol and other such pain medication didn’t work on him then he remembered that he was no longer dead and thus it would actually work this time.** **Galli had to stop herself from laughing at the look on Dark’s face when he realised he could actually take something for the pain this time and actually be pain-free within the next two hours instead of having to lay in bed all day.**

**“Why don’t you ask Google to help you with your computer problem?” Eric questioned, Galli, squeaked and looked up, glaring at Eric when he started to laugh. She hadn’t thought there was anyone else in the kitchen.**

**“I doubt Ben would be able to help. My computer’s just being difficult and will eventually start behaving itself. I don’t even know if my computer would cooperate with Ben. It doesn’t really like anyone but me,” Galli replied, trying to will her blush to go away.**

**“You say that like your computer’s alive,” CJ commented walking into the kitchen and grabbing something from the fridge. Galli glared at him, trying to resist the urge to throw something at him. She needed more coffee. He was annoyed when she had, had her coffee and even more so when she hadn’t.**

**“Of course it is. Google and Bing are computers, they just happened to develop a personality,” Galli snapped, Dark added a little more sugar to his coffee before pushing it over to Galli so she could have her caffeine fix, and so she wouldn’t throw something at CJ for being an annoying brat.**

**“If you consider you computer to be alive then why you cursing and shaking it earlier,” CJ asked in returned, seemly not noticing or caring about the look he was getting from Host’s little sister. She smiled at Dark briefly before taking a sip of his coffee and sighing and relaxing.**

**Her headache decreasing a little.**

**“Of course I did. My computer can’t strangle with metal tentacle things if I curse at him like Google would if you were to curse at him or try and shake him. He’s not an inanimate object,” Galli snapped glaring at CJ who still hadn’t noticed the looks he was getting.** **Galli smiled at Dark, Dr Iplier and Eric and made her way back to her room though not before making Dark another cup of coffee.**

 **She knew she would probably have to take her computer to Ben at some point but wouldn’t have to just yet.** **She couldn’t believe she had made an idiot out of herself in front of Dark, he probably thought she was an idiot, she had no idea where the portal had even come from, or why her computer had started to have problems.**

 **It had been working fine, sure it may have been a little slow given she had over 50 tabs open but they were there for a reason, then it had just… stopped working and wouldn’t do what she had wanted it to.** **She had gotten up to get something to eat because she was hungry when she had tripped over her computer’s charging cable and the next thing she knew she was crashing into Dark.**

 **She would have rather fallen down the stairs and delt with the injuries.** **It was true her computer would _sometimes_ stop working but it only ever happened when she needed to get something done quickly and was under a time crunch. It acting up while she was trying to write a story was strange and almost… scripted somehow.**

“Host, _seriously_?! You made me look like an idiot in front of Dark. Gah I Hate you, now kindly _go away_ so I can finish writing this story and Arthur can return to normal or do you _want_ him to stay trapped in that body?” I questioned glaring at my computer screen when I heard laughter. Gods my brother is a bloody pain sometimes.

I know he’s going to annoyed at me for hijacking his story… or maybe he won’t given this is probably what he wanted. I sometimes really _hate_ having a seer as a big brother. He can be incredibly annoying at times. You don’t need to _tell_ your readers I have a crush on Dark, that should be evident already if they’d read any of my _other_ stories or are you trying to get…

I am going to _strangle_ you.

**No your not Galli, if you did that then you wouldn’t have one of your most important characters for your stories. You should probably get back to writing. I think he’s getting a little annoyed.**

Host for the love of the gods, _stop annoying her_. I don’t like being trapped in this body and Galli writing that story is the only way for me to return to being human. The next time you go to Manoir Vide, could you bring me.  I’m getting a little tired of sitting in here and I really _don’t_ want to have to deal with those Nightmare Twins again. Once was enough.

Of course. I doubt Sir would mind. Oh I'm _sure_ I could find a way to write the story without you being in it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please comment and tell me what you think


	7. Plot Bunnies & Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot bunnies are being difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the newest story. It took forever to write but I finally got it. I don't think the change in text works as well on Ao3 as it does on the Google Docs. 
> 
> Key:
> 
> BOLD - Host  
> NORMAL - Me  
> UNDERLINE: - Arthur

Date: 01/09/20 - 02/09/20  
Time: 9:52 pm - 1:03 am

I thought I would have found the Gold-Eyed Doll creepy, just like I did with Brahms. That doll was creepy as all hell. I have no idea why I found that doll so creepy but not the Gold-Eyed Doll, even though it did take me a while to get used to his eyes following me. It took me longer than I’d like to admit to figure out he Gold-Eyed Doll wasn’t actually a doll. 

I already  _ knew _ he wasn’t but I hadn’t completely processed that information. It was likely Host’s doing.  I sort of forgot the doll was there and went back to telling myself stories, by the time I remembered the doll was there I quite far into a story and didn’t really want to stop. I had long since asked Host to make my pen record what I was saying. 

That way I had the entire story rather than half the story and had to backtrack and figure out how to explain events in a way that made sense. I had taken to carrying the Gold-Eyed Doll with me whenever I left my room after an… indecent involving the Jim and glitter, blood and  _ way _ to much flour. 

I have no idea how they had even gotten into my room as Host had made it perfectly clear the egos were to stay out of my room unless I invited them in. It took forever to clean the doll, glitter, blood (I have no idea where they had gotten it) and flour.  Host was absolutely  _ livid,  _ it was  _ highly _ amusing. 

Cleaning the Doll’s clothes took a lot of effort as well, I was having trouble with the story. The plot bunny wasn’t cooperating with me which wasn’t particularly unusual, I’ve had some experience with uncooperative plot bunnies but this is ridiculous.  I have some ideas down but don’t really know what to do with it yet. 

I’m sure Host knows  _ exactly _ what I’m going to do but he’s not going to tell me, because that would make things too easy. I do  _ want _ Host’s help but it feels  _ strange _ when he writes through me.  I got up and made my way downstairs, taking the doll with me. My stomach was protesting the lack of food. 

I was a little surprised to see Chase talking with Bing about something. It took a few seconds to register Chase asking Bing to draw him a template of a person.   


“Something the matter Galli?” Bing questioned, I blinked and shook my head. It was so  _ obvious _ , why didn’t I realise sooner. Probably Host’s doing and the fact I never actually met  _ him.  _ It was making my head hurt a little though. I could almost always tell when Host was using his powers to get me to do something so he had to be subtle so I wouldn't notice.

“Nothing just realised something. I’m going to be having words with Host though. He knows I hate it when he uses his powers to stop me from realising something,” I replied for quickly making myself something to eat, after putting the doll in Host’s usual seat.  I was was going to return to my room when I felt the need to go to the library and read a particular book. 

I groaned and turned to glare at the Gold-Eyed Doll. I quickly ate my breakfast and drank my coffee, picked up the Doll and went to the library.  It took maybe an hour to find the book I was looking for as I found other interesting books, putting them into a basket made specifically for that purpose. 

The book was good, a little gruesome, with maybe too much blood in places but otherwise a good story.  It made me think of the Locked Ice Storm storey I’d heard and the one about someone’s half-dead body being tied to a chair and beaten with a metal bat and couldn’t help but groan in annoyance. It seems this wasn’t just  _ my _ story. 

“If you wanted me to write the story a specific way Arthur why didn’t you  _ say _ something. I do know you capable of speaking,” I commented glaring at Doll who was looked far to pleased with himself and very smug. I have no idea why I didn't notice the similarities sooner... actually I know _exactly_ why I didn't notice.

“Where would the fun in that be”  Arthur questioned, I glared at him before picking up the relevant books and making my way back to my room. I’m fairly certain the plot bunnies going to cooperate now, I think the only reason the fluff ball wasn’t was thanks to Arthur.

“You’re worse than Host, you know that,” I snipped, somehow managing to hold Arthur, even though he wasn’t very heavy he reached halfway up my thigh and I was carrying three other books as well. I glared at him when he started to laugh. I somehow preferred it when he wasn't talking and just kept his mouth shut.

We’re brother’s, what do you expect. He had to get it from somewhere

I am going to end up strangling both of them at some point in the future. I just know it. Maybe coming back to spend some more time he wasn’t a good idea after all. I forgot how irritating and annoying the Nightmares Jim’s (and Host, at times) could be.

**No, sister dear you won’t and you well know that. You don’t regret spending any time here at all.**

I really,  _ really _ hate having a seer as a brother sometimes. Particularly when he’s a smartass and can narrate my thoughts and get me to do what he wants. Now leave me alone so I can write this story and get Arthur back to normal or I may just go back to spending all my time at Manoir Vide. I don’t think Sir would mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story, please comment and tell me what you think


End file.
